Kill Me in a Record Shop
by UltraViolet21
Summary: Edward, a semi-emo teenager, is very attracted to a slightly emo-girl he sp-observes on during her shift at Garret's Music Shop. What happens when they finally meet for real at a club they’re both dragged to by their medling friends?
1. Preface

Kill Me in a Record Shop

Preface

Based off of the song; Kill Me in a Record Shop by Boys Like Girls.

Edward, a teenage boy who is semi-emo, is very attracted to a slightly emo-girl he spies on a few times every week in a music shop. What happens when they finally meet for real at a club they're both dragged to by their friends?

***

Your kiss, your kiss will be the ultimate  
Your kiss, your kiss

You walked in  
Indie rock used to be dirty pop  
Could you be everything;  
My rise and my fall?  
Rescue me, 9 to 5  
40 fires in your eyes  
I don't care what you buy  
Just don't you go

No need to leave the light on  
There's no one here tonight  
Only you and I

Kill me in a record shop now  
One shot and you took me down  
I could feel it when the arrow hit  
You sunk me with your deadly lips  
Your kiss, your kiss will be the ultimate  
Your kiss, your kiss  
I can't get over it

Now, spin me 'round the record shop  
Look at you, the record stops  
Will you run, or flirt 'til it hurts?  
Dance with me, with your eyes  
As you scream through the aisles  
Bury me a 12 inch grave  
And don't you go

No need to leave the light on  
There's no one here tonight  
Only you and I

Kill me in a record shop now  
One shot and you took me down  
I could feel it when the arrow hit  
You sunk me with your deadly lips  
Your kiss, your kiss will be the ultimate  
Your kiss, your kiss  
I can't get over it

Tonight, tonight  
Don't leave me tonight  
Reach for me, just one time  
As the sun sets behind  
Don't say goodbye, goodbye  
Don't say goodbye

Kill me in a record shop now  
One shot and you took me down  
I could feel it when the arrow hit  
You sunk me with your deadly lips  
Your kiss, your kiss will be the ultimate  
Your kiss, your kiss  
I can't get over it

Kill me in a record shop now  
One shot and you took me down  
I could feel it when the arrow hit  
You sunk me with your deadly lips  
Your kiss, your kiss will be the ultimate  
Your kiss, your kiss  
I can't get over it

Your kiss, your kiss will be the ultimate  
Your kiss, your kiss  
I can't get over it


	2. Starstruck

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction. Please go easy on me. Please R&R and give constructive criticism. 5 Reviews...maybe? Please? **

Kill Me in a Record Shop

Starstruck

Edward's POV

_RRIINNGG!!_

The shrill sound of our decrepit school's bell rang, alerting us that we were free. Like we didn't count the seconds to when we're released from our torture. But that wasn't what I was excited about on this Thursday afternoon.

You see every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, right after school I head over to Garret's Music Store. Why you may ask. Well my bonehead friends call it's spying, but I like to call it observing. So, I _observe_ this beautiful, mahogany- haired goddess, who just so happened to be named Bella Swan, which was friends with my pixie of a sister Alice.

She works the shift there after school every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. And her uniform code forces her to reveal her name to anyone who enters the shop, so that's how I found out who she was, and it gives me an alibi for not being a full out stalker. I am good friends with the owner of the shop, so I won't deny that I have asked him about her though.

I was able to find out that she lives with her father whom is the chief of police, Charlie Swan, and her mother moved to Phoenix after the couple got divorced. I discovered she was a junior just like me, when I spotted her one day in biology class. So, I could still sp-_observe_ her at school but I got a better view and longer time in the music shop.

So here I was, a star struck, hormonal, semi-emo, teenager that was on his way to (okay there's no way getting around it) spy on a girl in a musty, old music shop. How weird am I? But I couldn't stop the desire and anticipation that was growing inside of me to see my chocolate-eyed goddess. Wait, _my_, when was she mine? Wow, this girl is really having a big effect on me.

As I stepped into the store the bells jingled alerting the staff of another customer. I immediately searched the room for Bella. Then I spotted her. She was striking with her messy bun, fitting red v-neck shirt, black hoodie, grey skinny jeans, and red converse. When I caught her eyes, I was instantly lost in those pools of chocolate brown. And at the same time I felt that buzz in the air and the suspenseful feeling was instantly replaced with contentedness.

Just being in the same area with her makes me feel so much better. Even though it only been a month and a half of obser- okay spying on her, my whole family could already see drastic changes in my mood.

***

"_What's got you all cheeky Edward?" asked Alice my over-hyper sister asked._

_I guess it was kind of obvious that I was happy about something. I was whistling and making myself a sandwich. I didn't want her to pry so I stopped whistling, big mistake._

"_Eddie? Did you know that it takes about 12 muscles to smile, but by how big yours is I think your using all 36. Why are you so smiley?"_

_I guess I should've known that instead of whistling, a smile big enough to fit all the Chinese people in the world would appear on my face._

"_Nothing." was my great response. I closed my eyes and prayed with everything I had that she would just leave it alone. I slowly separated my lids and was surprised to find Alice turning around and walking towards the front door. Thank you Lord._

_Suddenly she whirled around and said "Fine, for now. But I bet sooner or later I will find out. And remember… NEVER bet against me." She said it so quickly that I had to think it over again and separate each word to understand. Sadly it took me too long that she was already racing out the door, and when I got to the doorway she was already speeding down the road in her yellow 911 Turbo Porsche. Damn her, she was probably heading to the Hales' to tell Jasper and Rosalie about it. Why Lord? Why?_

***

I was so lost in my flashback that I forgot that I had been frozen staring at Bella the whole time. I saw her face was a beautiful scarlet red. I realized I was probably making her uncomfortable . So I looked at the display of New Releases beside me. I started browsing around, and every now and then glance at her, and surprisingly sometimes catching he staring at me. _Man, what I would give to just get to know her._


	3. Him

**A/N: Okay so here's the second chapter. I'd like to dedicate this one to Mismatched Harmony, thanks for the tip. R&R please!**

Kill Me in a Record Shop

Him

Bella's POV

The sound of the shop door's bells filled the area. As they silenced a familiar copper colour caught my eye. _He_ was here. And when I say _he_, I mean Edward Cullen. The same boy who has been here everyday after school, which was when my shift started.

I hated to say it but I suddenly got a tingly feeling through my body and the air hummed with a new vibrancy with it. I knew I always, for some reason, anticipated the moment when I would see him after an excruciatingly painful school day. And finally seeing him now, sent a wave of… comfort? Happiness? Peacefulness?

I quickly glanced at his outfit. He was slightly emo so his wardrobe consisted of a pair of black skinny jeans, navy converse, tight red t-shirt and dark blue hoodie. His strange copper, red, and brown hair was in its usual casual disarray. When I went down past his hair and forehead, I was met with his striking emerald green emerald eyes. They were like windows to his soul.

We couldn't stop staring into each other's eyes. His eyes slightly glazed over as if he was remembering a memory, but we were both searching and asking questions with our eyes. My subconscious told me to look away but for some reason I just couldn't, instead I felt a blush creep up my face. So I was relieved when he broke out of his daze and looked to his right, browsing through the rack.

Embarrassed, I turned back to the assortment of CD's I was sorting. Half an hour passed by and I could still feel Edward's gaze on the back of my head. The whole time he had been looking at each CD and seeing which songs the album presented.

When my shift was just about over he left, and instantly my body toned down. It was like a wildfire that was burning rapidly than was somehow suddenly doused with a huge rainfall, putting out the fire. But I was still happy from seeing my crush. Yes, crush.

I have had a crush on Edward Cullen ever since the first time I saw him.

***

"_Alright Bella, you can start on customer service, just arrange those racks over there, and if a customer need help, well you help." said Garret my new boss._

_I walked; more like stumbled to the racks and started placing the CD's in their proper racks. A few minutes had passed and the bells chimed alerting me of another customer._

_I turned around to return some CD's to their former place when I bumped into someone and started to descend backwards. But before my body could come in contact with the cold tile floor, I felt a pair of strong hands catch me from around the waist. Suddenly my body became a live wire._

_The hands disappeared and my whole body seemed to emotionally deflate. It felt like I had something very dear to me, was taken away and it could never be replaced. Oh how, I wished for the spark to return._

_When I looked up to thank my hero my plain brown eyes were met with emeralds. His eyes shone in the light like he had found his long lost dog, or toy. I'm sure my eyes mirrored the same expression._

_Quickly I looked him over. He was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, emerald green converse (though the green had nothing on his eyes), tight brown shirt, and black hoodie. His hair was a mess of copper and red highlights. He was well built but not like a bodybuilder, but not lanky either. His face was so smooth and pale, it was as if he were chiselled out of marble. He was gorgeous._

_I realised that my short glance turned into a drool fest. I closed my mouth and no doubt felt the blood rush to my cheeks. _

"_Thanks." I mumbled quickly. Not bothering to hear his reply, I turned on my heel and went back to fixing the CD's. I could still feel his gaze on my back but I didn't dare turn around. _

_When my shift was over I raced home. I quickly made some spaghetti for Charlie, then left to do my homework. When I finished it was still a bit early so I took a shower hoping to calm my nerves. At first my body tensed then relaxed. I washed my hair with my favourite scented shampoo and conditioner. Strawberries. For some reason they reminded me of my erratic, hair-brained mother. Even though I missed her dearly I wanted her to have some alone time with Phil. When the water ran cold I stepped out and changed into my pyjamas, and hopped into bed._

_Right when my head hit my pillow I fell asleep. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen. _

***

I broke out of my reverie by a distant voice that was calling my name. Garret released me and I went home. I made some chicken enchiladas for dinner. Then I brought some up and ate in my room while I made my homework. Once I got a bit drowsy I started to shake my head as if the action would get rid of my sleepiness. As I was rotating my head back and forth I caught a glimpse of some pictures from the corner of my eye. I walked up to it and lifted it up closer, so I could study the picture better. It was a picture of me and Alice, my best friend. We were in one of the mall's photo booths, much to my dismay. Seeing me and my new friend triggered a somewhat old memory. Alice had told me her brother was Edward, and she found out about my crush on him.

***

"_So Alice," I said trying to make small talk to get rid of the awkward silence as we tried to consume what was edible of our lunch, "do you have any siblings?"_

"_Yeah, I do. I have a brother. His name is Edward. Oh look there he is right now. Edward!" She pointed to a guy with a strangely familiar head of hair. At the sound of his name, his head shot up. While searching where his sister's voice had come from his eyes met mine. Again, I felt that same electric hum in the air. When he broke his gaze, I felt a blush creep up my face. I guess Alice noticed because she squealed._

"_Oohh. Eddie boy likes Bella and Bella seems to like him back. You guys would make such a cute couple. Someday you guys are going to be together. I bet you on all of my closets that you two will eventually hook up and with my help it's going to happen any time now." She said it so fast that I had to think it over. Something in there had me dumb struck._

"_Closet_s_?"_

***

Ever since, Alice has always suggested what my outfit should be everyday. Okay maybe suggested was an understatement, forced seems more appropriate. But since Edward was kind of emo, most of my wardrobe consisted of band t-shirts, skinny jeans, converse, and hoodies. I was pretty comfortable in my outfits so I went along with it. Anyways Alice had fun choosing my outfits, and I didn't want to get on Alice's bad side. I just hoped it would help get Edward to like me.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Review and constructive criticism. Please and Thank You!**

**-Franny**


	4. Hot

**A/N: Here is the third chapter. This one is dedicated to twilightsun01, my friend Nelly, and everyone else that has reviewed so far. The next chapter will be in a while due to my very busy weekend. **

Thursday-Piano (ends at 7:00), (starts at 7:00) Confirmation Community Service Meeting

Friday- 2 or more hours of Tae-Kwon Do

Saturday- (9am to 5 pm) 8 hours of nonstop Tae-Kwon Do Black Belt Testing

Sunday- I have to do a reading at Mass, 3 hour Piano Recital, Haircut

**On with the chapter. Review and wish me luck please! **

Kill Me in a Record Shop

Hot

Bella's POV

I woke up the next morning to a surprising bright light. I sat up in bed and looked down at the shadows cast down by the sun on the sheets. Today was actually sunny, a rare thing for the rainy town of Forks. I got out of bed and went over to my window to check if it was actually sunny or if my mind as just playing tricks on me. I opened up the blinds and sure enough an even bigger ray of light cast down into my eyes blinding me momentarily. When all the spots disappeared I saw always-missed clear blue sky with the sun rising, already above the moss-covered forest.

I turned around, grabbed a towel and my bag of toiletries and headed for the bathroom. I turned on the water then stripped down to my birthday suit. After saturating myself in the warm water I started to wash my body and hair. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself. As I towelled through my hair furiously I realised I forgot to bring my school clothes. I put on my pyjamas, brushed my teeth and blow dried the rest of my drenched hair, and strolled back to my room.

_She wants to touch me woo-oo_

_She wants to love me woo-oo _

_She'll never leave me woo-oo _

_Woo-oo oo oo-oo _

_Don't trust a ho _

_Never trust a ho _

_Won't trust _'_Cuz a ho won't trust me_

The chorus of the song Don't Trust Me by 3Oh!3 rang clear through my silent room. I picked up my phone, knowing Alice was calling to tell me what to wear.

"Hey Pixie, what's up."

"Because I love you, I'll let that one slide, for now. And nothing much, just calling in to let you know what to wear." I smirked; I loved it when I was right.

"Okay, I'm booting up the old noggin." Whenever Alice told me what to wear I would always have to listen really well. She could talk pretty fast.

"Ready." I was so scared that I might miss something. She would have a cow if I just put a clip in my hair that she hadn't prescribed. I closed my eyes in relaxation, just waiting for it. I heard her take in a big breath. Oh no this is gonna be a doosy.

"You can choose." _WHAT?!_ After so many days I'm allowed to choose and on a rare sunny day? _Wait, why am I shocked I should be rejoicing._

"Really?!" I asked with eagerness clear in my tone.

"Psh, no. You seriously thought I was gonna let one of the sunny days go? I guess you don't really know me Bells Tsk, Tsk." Her voice was laced with thick sarcasm. Oh well, at least it was fun while it lasted. Here we go.

Alice's POV

"Okay. You're gonna wear you're dark blue v-neck three-quarter sleeve shirt, denim mini skirt, no leggings or pantyhose. Accessories; black drop bead necklace or that black lace choker with the lion pendant, yeah you know the one. Black converse for shoes. Oh, almost forgot your hair, straighten it." I said that so fast that the second hand on my clock had only made it from 2 to a little past 3. 7_ seconds, personal best baby! _

"Is there anything else?" Bella groaned. I went through what I had said to see if I forgot anything.

"Omg Bella. I almost forgot makeup. Ummm… black eyeliner and some mascara, and no blush of course. You can provide that." Knowing Bella, she just blushed. "Okay that's it. I'll see you at school you _sexy beast_. That was for the _Pixie_ comment. Love ya! Bye!"

"You evil little pixie! Wh-" I hung up quickly so that she could say no more.

I can't wait to see Bella today. She is going to be so hot. But even more than I wanted to see Bella, I wanna see Edward's face when _he_ sees her. He's gonna have a hard time at school today. Bella and Edward are going to be together so soon. I told him to never bet against me. Edward and Bella's love is going to ignite soon; all we have to do is create the spark. Operation Love Bomb is a go. Hehe. Hmmm…maybe I am evil.

"Mua ha ha ha haaa!" I started to laugh very menacingly. If Bella saw this she would so rub it in my face. Actually anybody would think I'm crazy if not evil. My door squeaked as it opened. I was able to catch a glimpse of the person's caramel locks before they could enter. Esme. Hmmm…maybe I can find out if she thinks I'm evil. I tilted my head back and the laughing commenced. I even started to rub my hands together. Esme's face was priceless.

"Honey? Alice? Are you alright?" she asked frantically.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just wanted to see what you thought of me after that performance. Madwoman? Evil? Crazy? How 'bout a maniacal genius." I asked.

"Oh! You're fine honey," she squeaked as she started back down the hallway ", with maybe just a touch of madwoman." She mumbled the rest. Guess that settles that. Oh well. I shrugged then went downstairs for breakfast.

**A/N: I really wanted to end it here, but for you guys (especially the ones that reviewed) I continued. **

Bella's POV

"You evil little pixie! Wh-" the dial tone cut me off. Ugh! She hung up on me. She is so going to get it when I see her at school. With that I trudged off to my closet to get dressed.

A few minutes later I was standing in front of the bathroom mirror straightening my hair. Even though Alice was evil, she did have a great sense of fashion. The shirt clung to my body making all my curves more pronounced. The deep blue colour made my skin look like cream and roses. And even though the skirt had the disadvantage of only going 3 inches below my ass, it had the advantage of making my legs look a lot longer than their real length. I chose the choker, instead of the drop bead necklace. It was closer to my taste in accessories. The eye liner and mascara made my eyes mysterious and somehow pop at the same time. It's weird saying it, but I looked _hot._.

When I was finished getting ready I grabbed an apple and laced up my black low-top converse. When I finished my apple I threw it away and stepped outside locking the door behind me since Charlie had already left. My ride is a deep blue 2009 BMW Z4 (**Picture in profile)** that looked purple in the sunlight. I got in and sped off to school hoping that Edward would notice me today.

Edward's POV

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

My alarm went off waking me up instantly. Like always I lazily hit the snooze button, but what I didn't find normal was that the button was somewhat warm. Immediately I sat up to see if there was a fire. As I probed the room for flames I saw that it was only the sun shining on the button heating it up. _Wait- the sun?_ Wow. finally a sunny day in gloomy Forks. I hopped out of bed suddenly energized and left for the washroom to take a shower.

After drying and failing at attempting to tame my wild hair I made my way back to my room. As I passed Alice's bedroom I heard her talking to someone on the phone.

"Really?!" I was able to hear the somewhat familiar excited voice on the other end.

"Psh, no. You seriously thought I was gonna let one of the sunny days go? I guess you don't really know me Bells Tsk, Tsk." _Bells?_ She was talking to Bella! I pressed my ear closer to the door. There was no reply from Bella. So I listened even closer.

"Okay. You're gonna wear you're dark blue v-neck three-quarter sleeve shirt, denim mini skirt, no leggings or pantyhose. Accessories; black drop bead necklace or that black lace choker with the lion pendant, yeah you know the one. Black converse for shoes. Oh, almost forgot your hair, straighten it." Dear God. Bella was going to be dressed like that. It is going to take everything I have _not_ to jump her today.

I stiffly walked back to my room my jaw was slightly open and was beginning to dry up. Just thinking about Bella dressed like that was hard enough, but seeing her for multiple hours? I don't think I'm gonna last.

What am I doing I'm being so stupid. I should just skip the extra torture and get on with the necessary amount. I left my room, bounding down the stairs, and almost collided with Esme.

"Excited about seeing Bella today, Edward?" she asked. I was so pathetic even my mom knows.

I grinned sheepishly "Yeah."

"Okay, I get it I'm making you feel uncomfortable," she laughed," but how about some breakfast to calm you down. I agreed and ate some pancakes. Esme's cooking was the best. When I was finished I cleaned up and headed out the door. Once inside my precious Volvo I raced off to school, anxious so see Bella.

**A/N: How did I do in Alice's POV? Am I taking this too fast? Too slow? Review and tell me please! Constructive criticism please! Have a great weekend! … unlike me. Oh well, wish me luck!**

**-Franny**


	5. Angel's Halo

**A/N: Hey girlies, and sorry if any of you are guys which I doubt. First of all, I'm sorry for the delay, but my weekend was so busy, but I managed to fit some time in to write. You guys are spoiled. And I'll have a lot of time this week to write so you get that in return for the delay. To anyone who forgot, or was too lazy to read my author notes and is only now reading to find out the source of my delay, I was testing for my black belt. I passed and now I am a first degree black belt. I'm so happy, that those 10 hours are over… yes I said TEN. The worst thing that happened was that I hit my shin twice. Once with a second degree black belt guy and another with a third degree black belt girl when I was sparring them and my leg hurts like hell, because I have a recently healing injury there. The best thing that happened was when I did my running flying side kick, and I somehow managed to break the wood into THREE pieces. You see, I hit the board dead center and miraculously pushed the middle part out. Okay enough about my stressful life. Here's the fourth chapter and it's dedicated to iSparkleCuzOfwilight (your review made me really happy knowing I made someone else happy) and everyone else who has reviewed the story especially chapter 3. On with the chapter…it's pretty important.**

Kill Me in a Record Shop

Angel's Halo

Bella's POV

When I got to school I searched the area for Edward, and after no luck, for his Volvo. I walked into the school and was greeted by a squealing Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella you look hot!" squealed Rosalie.

"OMG! Bella, you should show off you legs more often. You look so sexy." Alice screeched.

"Thanks guys, but no matter what I wear I'll never look as great as you guys do every day."

"Bells, what are you talking about? Emmet told me that the guys on the football team talk about you all the time, not that I like those pigs that look at you like your something to eat." Rosalie mumbled the last part.

"It's true Bella. When I hang out with Jasper and his friends, they talk about you. They think you're really hot, but Jasper and I stopped them from asking you out, no offence. We're just trying to save you for Eddie. But that's not the point. You're gorgeous Bells, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Whatever guys." With that I walked away towards my first class as the bell rang. For a second I thought I saw a flash of copper. I shrugged it off. I was probably hallucinating.

After dragging through my morning classes, I made my way to the cafeteria. I looked around for Edward. He was no where to be seen. I guess he got caught up with something…or someone. I wouldn't be able to handle it if that someone was a girl. Especially if she was a fake blonde bimbo. No, what am I thinking? Edward's not like that. He's different from the rest of the guys. Ugh, I wish he would just walk in right now, so that I could see what he was doing. And as if on cue, he walked in with Emmet and Jasper. See they were just having a guy talk.

I watched Edward as he searched the room for someone. Making my relieved mood change to jealousy; that he wanted someone else's company. I could tell he was looking for a some_one_ and not a some_thing_, because he was going over faces, still searching. Then he stopped at one. _Mine_.

His gaze held mine and mine, his. It seemed like there wasn't a way to break the connection. I couldn't feel anything; I was numb and frozen, like a frog in dry ice. But I didn't want it to end, I wanted more, and it felt so weird. Like getting pleasure from pain. Like stress relieved with alcohol. It's not good for, but yet you still want it more and more as you take in even more. That's just it. It was like I was drug attic, and Edward was my personal brand of heroin. Just a little shot of him made me feel much better.

I took in his appearance. His dark wash skinny jeans made the muscles in his legs more pronounced. His white tight shirt made his abs and muscles stand out too. His messy hair created a halo on his head. He was as perfect as an angel. He made feel better just by thinking about him, seeing him made my body a live wire, and when we had come in contact with each other that day, I could feel a powerful spark, and a fire blazing where our skin was touching.

That is it. I _need_ him. I want and need Edward Cullen, and I am going to stop at nothing to call him _mine._

Edward's POV

The soft melody of Claire de Lune flowed through my Volvo. Yeah I know… what emo, or even a half-emo listens to classical music? But I was just so frustrated. Usually my favourites could calm me down, but no, not today. God, why did I have to be such a hormonal teenager? Just imagining what Bella will look like, would be for sure, nothing like the real deal. My little fantasies and imagination never did Bella justice no matter how much I obs-spy on her.

The still growing anticipation was unbearable. _Why did she have to be so beautiful?_ I thought while pulling into the Forks High School parking lot. I went around looking for a parking spot. When I finally found one and got out I noticed that I had unknowingly parked right beside Bella's 2009 BMW Z4. For a girl she had good taste in cars. Great another thing to add to the list of "Why Bella's So Perfect".

I started to walk towards my first period class, scouting the halls for Bella. Out of the corner of my eye while turning into my first class I saw her very familiar chocolate brown locks. I was about to get a better view of her, but the warning bell rang and the teacher had an annoyed look on her face while calling me into the classroom. Oh well, I guess this is a good thing that I wont have to be drooling over her in class. Less torture, I figured.

The teacher droned on and on until the bell rang giving us six minutes to get to our next class. As quickly as I could I gathered up my stuff and headed out the door mixing in with the throng of other kids rushing not to be late. Luckily I didn't get trampled before I could escape into the new room.

The next two classes passed by surprisingly quickly, maybe because I was daydreaming the whole time. Anyway I was presently walking to the cafeteria, with Emmet and Jasper heading for me. I stopped slightly to wait for them. When they reached me they both started talking at once.

"Dude, didja see Bella today she's smokin' man.", howled Emmet.

"You're gonna be so keyed up the whole day, Bella will make you drop dead." Jasper said at the same time. They kept on rambling on giving me a headache

"Whoa! Slow down guys, I'm getting a migraine here." I put my hands up in a surrendering position. They stopped speaking and we continued our way to the cafeteria.

When we entered I quickly searched for Bella, the suspense close to killing me. Then I saw her.

My knees fought against giving in. She looked ten times better than I imagined. She was… I mean the… She…and her…Bella…I couldn't find the right words that were deserving enough to describe her. I drank in her appearance so that I could see every detail of my torturing angel. Her legs looked so much longer, and as soft as velvet. The fact that she was wearing a skirt made the charcoal coloured converse somehow sexy. I went past her legs to her torso. The shirt hugged every curve, making her look even more delicious.

My eyes crept up her jugular. I could see that she chose the choker, no surprise there; it more her style than the other necklace. Even though I was glad she went with her normal style, I was jealous of the choker. It caressed her neck, while I couldn't. A piece of cloth could get a hold on a girl, while I couldn't.

Her hair straight made her look that much sexier. Her long chocolate locks suited her, for she was as sweet as the colour. She was glowing, the perfect girl in front of me, she was an angel, and I could practically see the halo. The sad thing was that she wasn't mine, and will most likely never be.

When I looked up into her eyes I almost passed out then. She was wearing eyeliner, making her chocolate brown eyes pop out and mysterious, yet flirty and alluring. We just stared into each other like we could see the other's soul through them. It was like we were the only two in the room. We were totally secluded from the outside world, disconnected from everything.

That was all it took to set me off. I needed to make Bella Swan _mine_.

**A/N: So there's the fourth chapter. Hope you liked it. Again, sorry for the delay. Please review and tell me how I did. Oh and I changed my penname to UltraViolet21, tell me what you think of it. If you're wondering, 21 is my favourite number. Why? I don't know really, I just like the number. Anyway…R&R please!!! **

**Oh and I am now taking requests as a Beta. I finally reached 6,000 words with this story, and am now eligible. So if you want a Beta (nudge,nudge writing-rabbit) just ask. I will most likely not turn you down.**

**-UltraViolet21**


	6. Conversations

**A/N: Hey people! Told you I would have more time to write. Today I have no Tae-Kwon-Do, so I wrote this chapter. Only new thing is that in exactly one week I'm graduating from Elementary School to High School. Yeah I'm in Grade 8, and I'm so excited! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to TwilightAddiction.2013. R&R please!**

**To anyone looking for a beta, I am now taking requests.**

Kill Me in a Record Shop

Conversations

Edward's POV

Bella and I were lost in our own little world. I liked that. _Bella and I_. _Me and Bella_. Together. It just seems right. Us together. So I am now determined to make that come true.

I walked over by Bella purposefully and casually bumped her chair. As I did I felt the energy flow, even more magnificently now that we were closer than usual.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"No, no it's okay. Really." She said frantically her soft sweet voice replayed over and over in my head.

"Well, I'm sorry still for bugging such a beautiful girl." Bella blushed furiously. I had finally said one of the many things I longed to say to her and she was embarrassed. Why?

"Well then. Uh…Thank you." Awkward silence.

"Maybe I'll see you around." I said trying to break the ice yet again.

"Uh…yeah sure." She said yes. Not on a date, but we might be able to be friends, for now.

"My name's Edward, by the way."

"Oh, yeah I know," She knows my name! ", Your sister, Alice, has told me a few things about you. You seem like a pretty cool guy. I'm Bella."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you were friends with her. She's told me a few things about you too."

"Really. Well you must think I'm pretty boring-" I cut her off.

"No you're not." I might have said that a little to back off-ish, because she flinched slightly. "I mean, you seem to be a very interesting person to me." When I said that she blushed again. I must be making her kind of uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm sorry again. See you around." I gave her a small smile and walked away, with happiness radiating off of me. I had finally talked with my dream girl. And it was an actual conversation. I probably had a big goofy grin on my face, because when Jasper and Emmet saw me they looked a little confused.

"Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting."

"What happened to you? One second you were there, the next you're not."

"Well I saw Bella and finally decided to talk to her." I mumbled trying to contain the excitement in my voice.

"What? Dude, that's awesome. You can actually find out stuff about her, without spying on her." Emmet chuckled.

"You know what? I'm too happy to be bothered by that."

"Wow, you really like her don't ya?" asked Jasper

"Of course I don't Jazz. I hate her and I went to talk to her so I can get mad at her." I said with sarcasm flowing clear in my voice.

"Okay I get it, I get. Hey, Alice wanted me to ask you guys if you wanted to go clubbing tomorrow night. Maybe she'll bring Bella. Eh?" He nudged me with his elbow.

"Okay I'll go," He was about to say something else when I spoke again ", and it's NOT just because of Bella, if that what you were going to say."

They slumped back in his seat, no longer amused. We continued to eat while talking about the details of the upcoming night. But the whole time I kept on glancing back at Bella, sometimes catching her staring at me. She was all I could think about. Even as we left for our next class, I was still dazed thinking about the fact that I might actually be going clubbing with Bella.

Bella's POV

Edward started walking towards the area of the cafeteria that I was seated in beside Alice and Angela. When he passed me he accidentally bumped into my chair and turned towards me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"No, no it's okay. Really." I replied. His voice was like velvet echoing through my head.

"Well, I'm still sorry for bugging such a beautiful girl." I flushed scarlet. Did he just call me beautiful? Me. Bella Swan was called beautiful. Pretty maybe, but not beautiful.

"Well then. Uh…Thank you." Was my great response, which was quickly followed by awkward silence.

"I guess I'll see you around."

"Uh…yeah sure." He wanted to see me. Not like a date, seeing me, but he sort of wanted to be friends I guessed hopefully.

"My name's Edward, by the way."

"Oh, yeah I know your sister, Alice, has told me a few things about you. You seem like a pretty cool guy. I'm Bella."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you were friends with her. She's told me a few things about you too." He knows me!

"Really. Well you must think I'm pretty boring-" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"No you're not." His tone made me flinch. It seemed as if he were protecting me from myself. "I mean, you seem to be a very interesting person to me." I blushed again; chiding my self not to show the delight in the fact that he thinks I'm interesting.

"Well, I'm sorry again. See you around." He gave me a small smile that didn't match his eyes, which seemed to be sparkling, unlike earlier, and walked away. On both sides of me were a squealing Alice and Angela.

Alice's POV

Edward had just "accidentally" bumped Bella's seat which triggered a conversation between the two. I was so happy that he finally decided to get his act together. As they talked Angela and I just kept on eyeing each other, the both of us clearly happy for our friends. When Edward left we just couldn't hold it in any longer and squealed.

"OMG, Bella!"

"What guys?" she said trying to rein in her excitement which was clear in her eyes.

"You and Edward just had your first real conversation is what." replied Angela.

"It's no biggie" Bella said around the piece of apple she was eating.

"No biggie?! Are you kidding?!" I screeched. Bella looked around the room with apologizing eyes.

"Alice, could you keep it down?"

"No, not really."

"Well try then."

"Fine, I'll tone it down. Only if you come clubbing with us tomorrow night." I said hoping she wouldn't be able to understand. But after a half of a year of practice, I guess I should have figured she would be able to decipher what I said.

"A-lice." She whined.

"Please Bella. Edward will be there." I looked up at her with the most heartbreaking puppy dog pout I could manage. After a few second staring contest she disappointedly caved.

"Ugh, fine Alice. But if I'm wearing heels, they can't be any higher than 2 inches.'

"Yeah! Thanks Bells."

"Yeah, whatever." Bella mumbled while looking down at her food.

We continued eating and gossiping at the same time. But I couldn't help but notice that Bella and Edward kept on stealing glances at each other. They are going to be such a cute couple. Operation Love Bomb is commencing smoothly.

**A/N: And there is the fifth chapter. Sorry if you thought it was a bit short, but i have to save the clubbing for the next chapters. Reviews please! If I get five soon, I'll try to put up the next chapter tomorrow. I have piano so I'm busy, but if I get those reviews I'll put it up ASAP. **

**-UltraViolet21**


	7. Sleepover

**A/N:** **Hey ladies…again sorry if for some reason you're a guy…no offence. Okay please don't be mad at me. I'm already mad at myself enough. I know that this was a very big delay, but these past two weeks have been like hell for me, and I tried as much as possible to write. So here I am now and the past is the past. Since my graduation is today and my summer break starts on basically tomorrow, I'll be able to write a lot more, so you can count on that. Okay this chapter is dedicated to writing-rabbit.**

Kill Me in a Record Shop

Sleepover

**Bella's POV**

When we were finally released from school Alice and I went to her house. Alice wanted to have a sleepover so we're now fetching her stuff for the weekend.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Alice said while rummaging through her closets, searching for the outfits she wanted.

"Ummm… sort of. Okay, yeah a bit, why?"

"No particular reason. Just don't want you to be the party pooper there, I want you to be pumped, since we can't drink and loosen up."

"Okay." Suddenly my stomach growled. I didn't eat much of my food at lunch due to the shock from talking with Edward, and the fact that the food wasn't very edible. "Hey Ali, I'm gonna get some food, I'm starving. You want anything." As I headed to the door I heard a slightly muffled reply.

"Nutri-Grain bar, please and thank you." I went downstairs to find a very beautiful caramel-haired woman.

"Oh, hi! Are you one of Alice's or Edward's friends?" she said. She was like Snow White in the flesh.

"I'm Bella. Alice's friend, but I've met Edward once."

"Well then, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to Mrs. Cullen." I stuck out my hand, but she dismissed it then gathered me in for a hug.

"Please dear, call me Esme; Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old."

"Okay Esme. Ummm, do you mind if I get me and Alice a snack?"

"Oh yes, your very welcome dear, you don't need to ask. Would you like a drink too?"

"Sure, thanks." She handed me two cans of coke as I grabbed me and Alice some Nutri-Grain bars and chips. I made my way back upstairs and into Alice's room. When she spotted me and the snacks she attacked.

"Mmmm…I'm so hungry too. Our cafeteria food is disgusting." I gave her a muffled "Mhm" and continued eating. When we finished inhaling the food, we went downstairs to load the car. As I was carrying one of Alice's bags I ran into someone and tripped. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and steady me. I looked up and saw Dr. Cullen, my doctor.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"Yes thank you."

"I can see why you always show up in the hospital now."

"Yeah, it's ridiculous, I'm basically disabled." He chuckled. "I never knew you were Alice and Edward's father, I should have known by your last name. I never really thought about it."

"Yes, I'm where Edward gets his good looks from." He joked. I played along.

"I can see that."

"Well I'll let you get back to your sleepover. I'll see you in the emergency room."

"Hopefully that won't be soon." I laughed. I went downstairs and helped Alice finish with her stuff. We said goodbye to her parents and left for my house.

**Edward's POV**

When I got back from Jasper's I sat down for dinner and noticed Alice was missing.

"Hey dad, where's Alice?"

"She's sleeping over Bella's house for the weekend. She told me to remind you about tomorrow night. Just be careful and no drinking, 'kay?"

"Oh okay." When we finished I went up to my room. After a few minutes of laying in silence I got a phone call.

_Did you say, please just follow me  
I thought you wanted me because I want you all to myself  
I can try and suck it up I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else  
Please just follow me  
I thought you wanted me because I want you all to myself  
I can try and suck it up I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else_

"Hey Alice."

"Hi Edward, I'm sorry to bug you, but I forgot my makeup bag. Can you please bring it to me?"

"Ugh…fine."

"Yeah thanks. Do you know where Bella's house is?"

"Of course I do."

"Oh really? Are you some sort of stalker?"

"Alice, everyone knows where everyone lives in Forks."

"Nobody knows where we live except for Bella."

"Yeah, but that's not the point. Ugh, you know what never mind. I'll be there in 10 minutes, bye." I hung up then trudged off into Alice's room. As I entered I shuddered it was so girly It seemed that all she thought was about unicorns, faeries and pink. I hated it. Why couldn't Alice be like Bella? I grabbed the monstrosity and went down to find my parents cuddling. I shuddered again then cleared my throat.

"Oh sorry son. Where are you going with a…makeup bag?"

"Alice forgot it, so she asked me to bring it to her."

"Okay." With that I made my way to the garage. When I was all settled in my beloved Volvo I backed out. As I made my way through the long path that led back to Forks I couldn't help but think about the fact that I might see Bella. As a small battle went through my head I decided that I would have another conversation with her if I did see her.

As I rounded the corner to Bella's street my body started to get a excited. The closer I got the more jumpy I was. When I got out I felt like I had entered her own little area, everything about this place was her. I knocked on the door and waited the anticipation building up.

When the door opened my body went off like a circus strength test when it hit the bell and flashed 'WINNER!'

**Bella's POV**

Alice and I were watching a horror movie in the living room when the doorbell rang; evidently scaring us.

"Shit! Oh, coming." I walked up to the door and opening it with full intention of scolding whoever it was. But I didn't expect who was at the door.

"Hi Edward. You know you scared us half to death."

"Oh sorry, Alice wanted me to bring her makeup bag." he chuckled.

"Oh that would explain the monstrosity in you hands." I said while pointing to the thing with a disgusted face.

"Wow, a girl that actually agrees with me."

"Yeah, I'm weird I know. Here I'll give it to Alice. Hey…umm, did you wanna stay and watch the movie with us." I hoped with all my might that he would.

"I don't think I'm welcome," my face fell into a pout, "but I would if I could." He winked then walked away yelling bye and giving a little wave. _He just winked at me_.

Edward Cullen freaking winked at me!

I scrambled to close the door So many thoughts were flying through my head. When I sat down I had a huge grin on my face. When I tossed Alice the bag she turned and glared at me.

"There is some exp-what's got you all cheeky?" She raised an eyebrow. I blushed but responded instead of hiding my face, if I wasn't so hyper and awake.

"Edward just winked at me when he left." Her eyes widened.

"Finally that boy has some sense in him." She got that look on her face that made me back up in caution.

"Wh-what are you thinking about Alice?" my voice quavered a bit.

"You have to let me make you look extra hot tomorrow. When he sees you he'll finally see, that you're the one for him." I knew Alice wouldn't back down on this, and that the word _let_, didn't really apply. What Alice really meant was: _"You'll just have to endure it because I'm gonna make you look extra hot tomorrow."_

"Fine, but the two-inch heel rule still applies." I groaned. This time she was the one that groaned, while I smiled.

**A/N: I know you're waiting for the club chapter but that's either next or the latest next next. Reviews please…at least five? EEEEPPPPP I'm graduating today!!!**

**-UltraViolet21**


	8. 27 Dresses

**A/N:** **Hey guys! Sorry, for the huge delay but I was really busy with grad. Speaking of grad, I am now a freshman, no longer an eighth grader. I had so much fun at our graduation dance…except for a few things. Anyway I am now on my Summer Break, AND I just wanted to thank all of you. When I put up the 6****th**** chapter Monday morning at 8:30, and came back around 12:00, to get ready for Grad, I already had 14 emails from FanFiction regarding Story Alert/Subscription, Fave Author, Fave Story, and reviews. Thank you all so much, and sorry for the delay. This chapter is dedicated to each and every one of you. **

Kill Me in a Record Shop

27 Dresses

**Bella's POV**

I woke up because my bed was bouncing up and down. I opened one eye. Alice.

"Wake up Bella!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Ugh, I'm tired. Leave me alone."

"No. This weekend is supposed to be _our_ weekend. Not mine and not yours. Ours."

"Fine." I sat up. "What are we doing today?"

"Well we're going clubbing tonight so…SHOPPING!"

"I know you're not gonna budge on this, so fine, but I wanna eat first."

We got changed, and then ate. When we were ready we left to pick up Rosalie.

"Hey ladies."

"Hey Rose." Alice and I said in unison.

"So are you excited for tonight?"

"Yeah. So is Emmet, but he's a bit bummed about the fact that we can't drink."

"Typical Emmet." For the rest of the ride we just talked about other things; music, clothes, old memories. When we arrived we went straight into a dress store. Well Alice and Rosalie pulled me in while I tried to sneak off to the book store.

Right when we got in I was abandoned. Trying to be sneaky I turned around and scurried over to the exit. Right when I was at the door Rosalie and Alice appeared shoulder to shoulder blocking it with about 5 dresses each. I groaned while they pushed me towards the fitting rooms.

After trying on 27 dresses, Rose and Alice had found theirs, while I had yet to find mine. Rosalie's has a low sweetheart neckline. The dress itself was basically like a mummy, but instead of white, amethyst crisscrossing pieces of cloth for a figure-flattering effect. It fit her very well. Alice's is an empire sash that tied at the back, the dress itself was the three black sequined lace tiers. It looked like it was made for her and the lace somehow symbolized her own personality. **(Links to dresses in profile.)**

"Guys, this is taking forever. I'll never find the right dress."

"Bells, cheer up. There are only a few left in the store that are acquired to your taste."

"Fine." I closed my eyes and chose the next one randomly. When I put it on and stepped out they both gasped.

"Bella, I think this is the one." I turned around to make sure they were just kidding and that they were trying to lighten the mood, but they thought it looked horrible. But when I saw myself I immediately thought that this was the right one too.

***

After we paid and got the accessories to match, we left the mall. When we arrived at my house it was already 3:30. So we took a half-an-hour energizing break and started getting ready for the night.

So I was now presently sitting in my washroom, with Rosalie bending over me, doing my hair, whilst Alice doing my makeup. When they were finally done their hour and a half makeover, they shooed me away to get changed and ready themselves. I put on my dress and shoes. Then I put on the necklace and bracelet that Alice had forced me into buying.

When they I stepped back into the washroom, Alice and Rosalie were both ready, fully-clothed, makeup and hair done. I was a little jealous that no matter how long they took to make me over, they always looked better, even if they just woke up.

When they turned around they started squealing and gushing about me at once.

"OMG Bella. I would turn lesbian for you."

"You look amazing."

"No, she's sizzling hot."

"Bella, you truly look amazing. If you don't believe us than check yourself out. " I sighed and turned toward the mirror to see what they were going on about. I closed my eyes to scare of what I might see. They just started pleading me to open my eyes. So ever so slightly I started to open my eyes. They fluttered and I got a quick glimpse of myself but I was still blurry. My eyes shot wide open. That quick flask of me looked amazing so this was…I didn't even know.

My hair was straight but curled at the bottom. My bangs went off to the side, slightly covering my right eye. That led me to take a closer look at them. I had smoky eyes complete with eyeliner and mascara, which made my eyes pop out and mysterious yet again. The whole outfit in general worked together perfectly. Alice and Rosalie's description were true.

I, Bella Swan, looked HOT!

**Edward's POV**

I put on black dress pants and a grey button up shirt. I wanted to look my best for tonight. When I left my room I was joined by Emmet and Jasper. They were dressed similarly but different shirt colours. We all sat down in the living room and chatted about random unimportant things, while we waited for the girls to call.

"Hey Eddie, are you gonna make a move tonight?"

"Emmet don't call me Eddie. And if you mean 'make a move' as in get to know her better than yeah. "

"Eddie, why must you always rephrase what I say. First you change _spying_ to _observing_; now _making a move_ to _getting to know her better_. Do you always have to be a gentleman; that you can't be weird or a stalker? Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"Emmet I just said don't call me that. And no. It's because I'm not some shallow player that hooks up with a girl, has sex with her, and then dumps her the next day. I want to get to know Bella better, even if I feel like we have a connection already. I need to know her, and her to get to know me."

"You're right Edward. But just do it tonight. We can't stand to see you sulking over Bella any more. We want you to be happy, not that she won't, but you know what I mean." Jasper said trying to calm the mood, and succeeding. He, for some reason, could always calm people down and take control of the situation and direct it the way he wanted it to go.

Then Jasper's phone rang.

_When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear,  
I'd never guess how we ever could have got here.  
You can say what you say when the lights go down,  
So shake, shake, shake, and shut your mouth._

"Hey Ali." Again thanks to my great hearing, I could hear what Alice was saying.

"_Hey Jazzy. We might take a little longer than expected, so you guys can head over to the club now. We'll meet you there."_

"Okay, bye." He hung up and told us the plan.

"So what club are we going to?"

"Breaking Dawn. Guess the name is fir for a club, seeing as people always leave clubs after dawn. And the club has non-alcoholic drinks, so were good. "

"You know I'm still mad about that."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go." I said. With that we told my parents the plan and left. Through the whole car ride I was really jumpy and even more when we arrived at the club. The bouncer let us through, but only after he drew a big X on our wrists to notify the bartenders not to give us alcoholic drinks. We claimed a booth in the packed club and waited. The anticipation was rising even higher as I awaited Bella's arrival.

**A/N: Okay so there's the 7****th**** chapter. I'm sorry that there was no clubbing yet, the chapter would have been too long, and I wanted to update. But there will be clubbing the next chapter for sure. Again sorry for the huge delay. Reviews please! How about 10, pretty please?**

**P.S.- Did anyone catch the whole **_**27 dresses**_** thing? I love that movie, when it came out on DVD I watched it about 10 times over the weekend.**


End file.
